


Partners in crime

by ThinkipadX230



Category: musical - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230
Summary: 设定和前篇来自耳机阴霾渐袭开膛手杰克（麻）X Josi Edler（卢）（IAFA）三观极度不正，有sexual sadistic，血腥暴力，NC21，性爱中的刀刺行为。因不接受以上内容而产生的任何不适，作者概不负责！不接受不要看，不接受不要看，不接受不要看。故事可以随便写，但都是假的，假的，假的。杀人犯法，杀人犯法，杀人犯法，重要的事情说三遍。





	Partners in crime

警察还是找上门来了。  
连环杀人案的抛尸现场都在酒店步行范围内，其中一位受害人还是酒店员工，Josi早就看到了这一天。一位警官非常仔细的询问了Josi所有住客的细节，最后带走了酒店的监控录像，Josi知道，他们发现杰克所住的房间只是时间问题。  
于是他把又一次钻回桌子底下睡觉的杰克叫醒，睡眼惺忪的杀人凶手眼睛里全是迷茫，像个孩子一样单纯清亮。他简单收拾了行李，一手拎包一手拉着杰克从后门走向停车场。路上甚至还遇到了自己的同事，他一句话都没有说，把杰克塞上副驾驶，开车往城外驶去。  
“我带你去乡下躲躲风头。”Josi用酒店旁的ATM取出了卡里所有的存款，平整的钞票就躺在他的毛巾和牙刷旁边，随着车辆的惯性移动着。“我不能让他们抓到你……我不能……”  
杰克安静的坐在Josi旁边，拨弄着空调出风口的叶片，时不时往窗外望去，时不时摸摸外衣的口袋，Josi知道那里面是他的匕首。  
Josi的脑子完全是一团浆糊，那个叫Josi Edler的酒店小少爷疯狂嘶吼着求助，让他把车开往警局，或者把这个疯子放在没有人的夜路上，然后回去上班，整理住客信息，巡查楼层卫生，为晚来的客人办理入住，告诉客人吧台所在的方向。一切如昨天，如前天，如去年，如后半生。  
但他的肌肉已经由不得小少爷控制，在他看不到的地方，一个名为恶魔的灵魂正一点点壮大，一点点夺取这肉身所有的肌肉，和所有的能源。  
他知道，Josi必输无疑。  
“停车。”  
杰克忽然说话，Josi下意识的踩刹车，银白色的轿车停在了马路中央。这里已经是城市郊外，附近也不是住宅区，没有任何行人和过往车辆。  
杰克打开车门就走，Josi只能跟在后面，跟他走过两个昏暗的小巷子，才隐约看到一点手机的光亮。  
“真不好意思，把手机忘在车间里了，还得麻烦叫你起来……好的我在大门口了，密码是什么？”Josi听到一个很年轻的声音从远处传来。  
在Josi，在小巷尽头铁门前准备按下密码键的年轻人反应过来之前，杰克的匕首便染上了噩梦般的血红。  
“杰克——你干什么——”Josi尖叫道，随着工厂大门里亮起来的声控灯，他看到了那男孩子柔软的金发，他的蓝色眼睛，他身上像泉水一样涌出的鲜血，他一点点流逝的生命。  
杰克这几刀都没有刺中要害，他深谙此道，如何让人在不死的情况下多刺几刀，如何用最少的资源获得最大的享受，这已经成为了他的肌肉记忆。  
奇怪的是，那男孩的神色里并没有任何的恐慌，这一切发生的太快，他的大脑甚至没来得及反应，就已经失去了血液供给。Josi定在原地，浑身发抖，心律飙升，小少爷在害怕，但那个恶魔在兴奋。  
跨坐在男孩身上的杰克双眼圆睁，再不是那人偶一样毫无波澜的神色，仿佛平日的他都只活在梦里，而现在才是他唯一清醒的时刻，Josi几乎能看到他眼睛里的波涛汹涌。他的天使握紧了手中的匕首，刀尖刺穿皮肤，插入的瞬间便被紧致火热的肌肉包裹，那声音让Josi想到昨夜，杰克在他体内肆意抽插的羞耻水声。杰克身下男孩的喉咙里发出无意识的呻吟，瞳孔涣散，双手却抓在杰克的细腰上。杰克在他身上磨蹭着，甚至伸出一只手握住了男孩泛白的指尖。  
在Josi反应过来之前，他便拉住了杰克的衬衣袖子。  
不是握刀的那只手，而是把那他深爱的修长手指从男孩的手里抢了过来。  
“你要来吗？”杰克问道，杰克是个喜欢分享的好孩子，尤其是Josi，他值得杰克送出最好的礼物。  
“不是的……不是……”这不是我想要的。  
但杰克把Josi拉到身边，不由分说将匕首放在了他的掌心，满怀期待的看着他。  
Josi颤抖着，刀尖却在离染满鲜血的衣料一公分的地方停住了。  
杰克磨蹭着Josi的肩膀，像是在撒娇，又像是在勾引，他第一次咬住了Josi的耳垂。他的手包裹住Josi的手，带着他向下戳刺着，一下，两下。  
杰克想要Josi了解自己的一切，他想要带着Josi感受着他心中最自然的欲求，最舒爽的释放。  
“不……不要……我不要这样……我不要你这样对他……你是……”Josi近乎哀求的挣脱了手中的匕首，却紧紧拥住杰克。  
在杰克用匕首操弄着这漂亮男孩的时候，Josi只感觉到了委屈，和熊熊燃烧的嫉妒。  
“……你是我的……你只能是我的……”他捧着杰克的脸毫无章法的亲吻，讨好着，像是妻子拼命挽留爱上了别人的丈夫。  
Josi知道自己应该为这血腥的一幕感到惊恐，他应该尖叫，逃跑，然后惊魂未定的报警。  
Josi知道自己想要感受金发天使的疯狂律动，他想要靠近，亲吻，完成生命的最后一舞。  
Josi已不再是那个循规蹈矩的酒店小少爷。  
那只不过是最牵强的伪装，最疏漏的囚笼，Josi Edler是被这世界囚禁的野兽，他被拔掉牙齿，被剪掉利爪，被山一样的规则强压在原地，求生不得求死不能。直到他的天使终于找到了他，杰克亲吻着野兽的面颊，抓挠着他的下巴，安抚着他的饥渴，解开拴着他的铁链，打开了面前的牢门。  
因为杰克知道，那是他缺失已久的另一片。  
杰克笑了，在昏暗的星光下，笑得真诚又甜美，像个初恋的大男孩。  
他在一片深红色的玫瑰花海里吻上了自己的爱人。

Josi不知道他在什么地方。  
杰克跪在面前，正捧着他的脸颊亲吻着他，舌尖在牙龈处扫过，深入口腔，抢夺他所有的空气。而他自己的双手在天使身上爱抚着，捏着纤细的腰，撕扯着他的衬衣，恨不得把他揉进自己的血肉里。  
感谢那个第三者男孩，Josi和他的杰克终于在一起了。  
他们从小巷里跑出来，手拉手跑回车上，这次杰克主动扣紧了安全带，Josi转动钥匙点火，他那普通到无趣的银色丰田像是跟着主人一起找到了自由，引擎声轰鸣着，带着他们走向远方。  
Josi不记得自己往哪个方向走的，感谢他的天使，他在不会迷失方向。Josi也不知道自己走的多块，他的脚全程没有离开过油门，只看到向后闪过的路灯里杰克的蓝眼睛。  
他们在公路上狂奔，大声歌唱，直到油料耗尽，Josi才停到了这片田野上，走进了这个废弃的谷仓。  
Josi从未如此靠近过天堂。  
他终于成功撕碎了天使的上衣，靠上了那柔软又火热的胸膛，抓着金色的发丝将他的头按下去，感受杰克的舌尖啃咬自己的乳尖。  
杰克扯断了Josi的皮带，连内裤一起扔出去，迫不及待的用鼻尖拱着Josi的鼓鼓的囊袋。  
Josi将匕首塞到了杰克的手里，杰克却没接，转而握紧了Josi的手腕，直视着爱人的眼睛：  
“You first.”  
Josi感到自己被一片高热的湿润包裹，杰克的红唇诱惑着他，他的舌头舔弄着性器上突起的血管，毫无廉耻的吃着他到喉咙里。  
他听到了自己放肆又高亢的呻吟，舒服到无法呼吸，眼前噼里啪啦的火花闪过，他无法抑制的释放在杰克的嘴里。  
杰克把所有甜美的白浊都舔进了嘴里，不想放过任何一滴。他的手指闯入Josi的后穴，里面还有昨夜留下的，尚未愈合的伤口。  
流血了。  
杰克忽然伸着舌头舔进去，他与爱人十指相扣，毫无羞耻的舔弄着穴口里诱人的褶皱，他听到了Josi唇间溢出的呻吟，匕首出鞘，在对方平滑的小腹上留下了一道轻浅的伤口。  
Josi像是被碰到了什么敏感的地方，他不受控制的抓紧了杰克的头发，肌肉僵直，仰头露出了跳动的颈动脉，像濒死的天鹅般优美。  
疼痛从伤口处传来，却被大脑翻译成了天使的爱抚，Josi张着嘴大口喘息着，从不知道原来世上有如此无法言说的快乐。他愿意付出一切逃开这感觉，也愿意付出一切只为再多感受一秒。  
杰克在垂直的位置划下了第二刀。  
Josi疼的叫出声，他抚上自己小腹上的十字伤口，任凭鲜血沾满手掌。  
而杰克吻上那道伤口，饥渴的舔舐着Josi的血液，那猩红色的液体是世上最知名的毒药。杰克甚至感到了一阵恐惧，从今往后他再也无法从任何人身上获得释放，只有Josi，这个金发蓝眼的绝世美人，只有他的温度，他的鲜血，才能满足自己。  
但他属于我了。  
杰克想要喊出这句话，声带却只能发出充满兽欲的嘶吼。他分开Josi的双腿，那紧绷的肌肉令人爱不释手，还迫不及待的缠上自己的腰。  
他挺身进入Josi的身体，匕首刺入Josi的肩膀，刀尖和性器一样凶狠。他俯下身亲吻那紧紧咬住的嘴唇，吞下爱人所有的呻吟与叫喊。他曾爱死了Josi在自己身下无助扭动的样子，但却开始明白，为何两厢情愿的性爱更加火辣。主动纠缠亲吻自己，本能追逐着欲望的Josi，是这世上最美的神祗。  
Josi浑身上下都疼的厉害，奇怪的血腥味倒灌进鼻腔里。他却从未感觉如此自由，如此安全。他前半生全部的快乐与回忆，都抵不上这快感的百分之一。他渴望疼痛，渴望释放，Josi双手捧着肉体与灵魂，先给他的天使。  
后穴贪婪的收缩，敏感的内壁渴求爱人阴茎的碰撞，Josi抚摸着杰克的胸膛，一路向上到锁骨，他的手指在抚上杰克脖颈的时候克制不住的痉挛。  
杰克却被这忽然的窒息感刺激到，他越来越重，越来越深的抽插着，刺穿着Josi。他呻吟着转动Josi肩膀上，为他带去痛苦和欢愉的匕首。任凭对方的后穴和手指一起绞尽，任凭自己沉浸在这火热里。他再也不想要，也不需要刺入任何别的身体，Josi依然满足了他的一切欲望与渴求。  
我也属于他了。杰克这样想着，享受着Josi的手指在气管上，和他的后穴在硬挺上越来越猛烈的压力。  
Josi的后穴越来越紧，杰克知道他快要到了，他的爱人正渴求着自己，催促着带他攀上高峰。  
他拔出了Josi肩膀上的匕首，贪婪的喝下更多的鲜血。  
“Josi，想要吗？”  
“嗯…………我……想要……求……你了……求你了……”  
杰克的匕首顺着肋骨的缝隙刺入Josi的左胸。  
Josi从未如此畅快的释放过，那头野兽在经历过无数挫折与伤害后终于得到了自己想要的一切，它的天使带它品尝了最美好的滋味，让它第一次吃饱喝足，不再空虚的挣扎。他躺在天使的温暖的怀抱里，一切是如此安详宁静。  
杰克享受着爱人后穴和手指的痉挛，释放在Josi柔软的身体里。气管上恰到好处的压力让他感觉如此安全，如此放松，他不必再躲在桌子底下，可以拥抱着爱人，躺在温暖的床铺上，与爱人相拥而眠。  
杰克耗尽了肺泡里仅存的空气，吻上他的爱人，吞下了Josi的最后一丝呻吟。

“ Josi Edler，死于主动脉破裂引发的大量出血。”  
“未查明身份的男性嫌疑人，死于机械性窒息。”  
END


End file.
